


Honorary Red

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, but i guess you could look at this romantically too, platonic sargington, probably one sided romance, sargington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: Washington could just as easily become a Red.
Sarge liked the idea of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a Sargington fic on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

It wasn’t an ideal situation: Grif and Simmons were God-knew where with three quarters of Blue team (literally three quarters) without a hint of backup and no way of contacting the rest of Red team.  
 Sarge did have Donut and Lopez available but considering they were cell mates with the best Blue there ever had been, Sarge didn’t like his chances of getting out of this with a purely Red Team win. Not only was getting out without the Blue almost impossible, leaving Agent Washington behind to fend for himself kind of left a sour taste in Sarge’s mouth even if the other man was a dirty, dirty Blue.   
  
Although, now that they were captive and Wash was wearing his grey armour, was he technically a Blue?  
  
Sarge pondered that.  
  
Sarge and his boys were Reds through and through but Washington was once a freelancer, picked up by the Blues to even the teams. Wash had no real alignment with any colour, it just so happened that he became a Blue. Washington could just as easily become a Red.   
  
Sarge liked the idea of that.   
  
He could picture it now, painting that gunmetal grey a brilliant red. No, not a bright red, it didn’t suit the serious nature of Wash. Something deep. Burgundy perhaps? Sarge decided he might need Donut’s expertise on deciding which shade of Red exactly, but definitely something darker and deep. The yellow stripe could stay: it was something Sarge had grown accustomed to over the time that Wash had been with them in the jungle canyon. It was almost like the yellow stripe was part of him. Sarge was okay with that.   
Sarge admired Wash’s leadership skills. He admired just how well he handled those rag-tag Blues and how he wrangled them into line. Sarge never would have thought that Tucker could be a decent soldier, but a few months under Washington’s strict rule had seen to his vast improvement. Sarge wondered if having Wash as second in command would make the rest of the team pull up their socks. It certainly would make things different around the base having someone who was competent, someone who matched him in skill and professionalism.  
  
Yes, Sarge decided, Wash would make an _excellent_ Red. To be honest, he had thought that Wash would make an excellent Red for a very, very long time.

*****

  
It wasn’t an ideal situation: Tucker and Caboose at least were safe, along with Grif and Simmons. Hopefully they had made it out of there alive. He had to believe that they did. Wash didn’t know what he might do if they didn’t make it, if their blue armour was tarnished with their blood.  Although he never used to think too highly of the Red team, Wash couldn’t say that he was glad that Simmons and Grif were left behind too. He had lost enough teammates to know what it was like and yet, Sarge didn’t seem down spirited.  Washington sort of wished that he could have such complete and utter faith in his team that Sarge did.  
  
He glanced sidelong at the Red sergeant.  If Wash and the others were now captive, was he even a Blue? There could hardly be a Blue team if there was only one member.  
  
A _single_ Blue.   
  
Wash wasn’t sure that idea sat very well with him. Surely, surely the others were okay keeping Blue team alive. For Wash, right now, was there any point in being a Blue? Was there any point in keeping the teams separate when the important thing right now was sticking together to try and get out of this mess?  
  
He could clearly see it now. Wash was level headed and Sarge was…unpredictable. Before really getting to know them, Wash had found Sarge completely baffling. How could the leader of a team be so completely incompetent? Over time Wash had come to find that, although Sarge’s ideas were absolutely ridiculous, they also involved some twisted sort of stroke of genius that took guts and a little bit of stupidity and a whole lot of luck to pull off.  
  
Somehow, time and time again, they managed to do that.   
  
It was…admirable…and Washington found himself thinking that if he didn’t have a team right now, well, maybe being a Red for a short while wouldn’t be so bad.

*****

  
Wash approached Sarge casually, which, for Wash was hardly casual at all.  
  
“Uh… excuse me, Sarge?”  
  
Sarge looked up in mild surprise. “I was just about to go and look fer ya, Wash.”  
  
“…I was literally on the other side of the cell,” Wash said, his voice deadpan.   
  
“Well, yeah, but yer armour kinda blends in to the walls sometimes, y’know?”  
  
“… right…”  
  
An awkward silence fell between the two. Both wondering just why it was so hard to say what was on their mind.  
  
“Wash, I was wonderin’–” Sarge began.  
  
“Sarge, I was thinking–”  
  
Sarge chuckled and continued. “I was wonderin’, if maybe you’d like to be an honorary Red.”  
  
“What?” Although Wash had been about to ask the same thing, he was surprised that Sarge had come up with the idea on his own.   
  
“Well, your boys are missin’ right now, and a team isn’t a team with just one man. The way I see it, we gotta work together to get outta this mess. I’m not gonna lie, I like ya, Wash. Yer a good man, even if yer usually a Blue. So, until we get outta here…and maybe even after…how would you like to be part of Red team?”  
  
Washington didn’t even have to think about it.   
  
“Sir, it would be an honour.”


End file.
